I won He lost
by Mistress Mills
Summary: It is the hundredth Hunger Games. For this special year, they have given their participants certain abilities- some have magic, some can shift forms... When Cora Mills and Killian Jones team up, they make it to the final five. But can they make it to the final two? And who will end up on top?


_I don't own OUAT or THG_

* * *

There were only five of us left. Twenty four tributes went down to just five. Myself, Killian, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, and Ruby. Killian and I are careers. He is from district four and I am from one. Rumple is from two and should be a career, but he let himself be weak. He let himself fall in love with the girl from district eight. Belle. Ruby is on her own in this game, but I do not underestimate her. This quarter quell is an interesting one. We all have gifts. Rumple and I have magic, and Ruby turns into a true hunter at night- a wolf. Killian was given a hook to replace a hand that he lost as a child. And Belle... Well, we're not really sure what Belle has. What we do know is that Rumple protects her fiercely. To kill her would be to kill his spirit- something I am more than happy to do. He and I have... History, you could say. A history in which I beat him. I had hoped to lure him back in when we were thrown together in the arena, but it seems she stole him before I got the chance. So I gave myself to Killian to make an alliance. It was never meant to go further than that. I planned to kill him by now. But I can't. Something happened between us, and something stops me from killing him. I just have to hope Ruby or Rumple gets him first. And that is why he is always bait. He knows I hope he dies, but he also knows I can never kill him. And he loves it. My weakness...  
Today we take down Ruby. She is powerless during the day, so it is now we must strike. Magic would so easily kill her, curled up inside this little cave. But if I can't kill my partner, I must get my fun somehow.  
I snap open my silver knife, sliding it down her cheek just hard enough to draw blood. She cries out in pain as the silver hits her blood. A smirk spreads across my face. That will teach her not to sleep in the arena unprotected. Her eyes fly open, an eerie pink color. It is her wolf trying to break free. But it can do no such thing during the day.  
"Hello, Ruby. " The outrage in her face is laughable. She can't do anything to stop me now.  
"Cora. " I brush a strand of her hair off of her face to stop it from getting soaked in blood. She deserves to look as beautiful in death as life. She was a worthy opponent, which can't be said for most. I will honor her for that. But it will not save her.  
"Let's begin. " My blade slices even lines up and down her bare arms before setting to her legs. All the while she screams, writhing in pain. There is something to be said for a silent murder, but torture is so much more fun. Under the circumstances, I don't question that I can destroy the rest of the tributes as easily as the little girl at my feet begging me to kill her, screaming for death to take her. Eventually, I will grant her request. But not now.  
Now, I continue to draw patterns in her skin with my knife, enjoying the screams. The weak do not deserve swift deaths. She proved herself weak by allowing herself to be caught. My hands were soaked in her blood by the time had been satisfied with her pain. Finally taking pity on the girl, I cut off her head, cleanly slicing through her delicate neck. I looked down at my work. It was artwork; careful designs and patterns carved over her skin, her hair free of blood. A smile graced her lips at the liberation I had finally given her.  
"They're here. " Just the words I wanted to hear.  
"Wonderful. You are ready to kill the girl?" He nodded, sharpening his hook. I wiped my own blade on my pant leg, clearing off the blood of the dead girl. Stepping outside, I was met with a beautiful sight.  
"Where's your newest plaything, Rumple?" He was alone. I was alone. His face was different though, harder. Those from our districts were never concerned by death, so his reaction was strange.  
"Dead. She was too difficult to keep up. And your pet?" His voice was too hard. He wasn't lying to me.  
"Searching for a dead girl. " There was no use in not telling him now. It was truly our game now. Killian could be dealt with if- no, when- it came to that. I drew my dagger, the one made for him. I had saved it for this very moment. His dark eyes brightened slightly as a fire erupted in his palm, sending it in my direction. I ducked, rolling closer to him.  
"Oh, Cora. Silly girl. You've forgotten who taught you everything you know." He threw his hand out, and my body flew up against a tree. His fingers curled up, and an invisible hand closed around my throat. I began to choke, clawing at my throat. I couldn't breathe. I knew that I could kill him. I would not lose. The dagger I had bought especially for him was lying on the ground where it had fallen when I was thrown back. I concentrated as hard as I could on it, imagining it when my vision began to blur and fade to black. More and more power I funneled into it. And then I fell, my body collapsing against the trunk of the tree. I couldn't see, and all I could hear was the pounding of my heart. Was I dead? My vision came back slowly, and I knew then I was alive. Rumple's body was splayed out on the forest floor, the dagger's handle sticking out of his back. The blade was completely inside of his body, pinning the lifeless corpse to the ground. I had won. My mind barely functioning, I stepped towards his body. It just didn't seem right that he was dead. Because if he was dead, myself and Killian were the last two. Now I would have to kill him.  
"Cora!" The very person I didn't want to see. I looked up, and, horror-struck, rushed toward him. Rumple had lied to me. Belle was very much alive, and she had claws. Claws that were covered in Killian's blood. I couldn't accept it. He couldn't be dead. Numbly, my fingers found a small blade I had kept by my hip. It found purchase in Belle's neck. The anthem was on, and they were announcing me winner of the hunger games. I didn't care. My arms were wrapped around his neck, holding him to my body.

My ally, my partner, my love.

_I won. He lost._


End file.
